


Forever and Ever (I Got You)

by UnmaskedTomatoes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-07 08:51:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14077290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnmaskedTomatoes/pseuds/UnmaskedTomatoes
Summary: Iwaizumi comes home to his mate in heat. Oikawa may or may not have forgotten about how soon to expect it, and may or may not have forgotten to tell Iwaizumi about it.





	Forever and Ever (I Got You)

**Author's Note:**

> oof this is my first omegaverse fic! this is actually self-indulgent because omegaverse is my favorite au right now and i love that raw, needy kind of sex that i hope to portray here. i plan to do more in the future but for now this is a one-shot!
> 
> A QUICK AND IMPORTANT NOTE: just to clear up any confusion!!  
> so considering that this is an omegaverse fic, where males can get pregnant, oikawa has a penis with no balls, a vagina, and an asshole. (wow such vulgar language-)  
> he cant get others pregnant since he's an omega, therefore he has no testicles. he was assigned male at birth, meaning he has a penis. because he's an omega, however, and can be bred, he has a womb and therefore has a cunt. because the butthole leads right up to the colon and then the stomach, there can't be a uterus there.  
> (thats my biggest pet peeves in a/b/o fics tbh. people cant get pregnant in their butts! there's no place for fertility!)  
> hopefully that will clear up any confusion, and will explain why there's no tag for trans oikawa!!

Iwaizumi had seven missed calls from Oikawa while he was at work.

Naturally, a part of him is concerned while the other part brushes it off. Iwaizumi cares for Oikawa and he never wants to ignore him with the possibility that something bad could have happened; on the other hand Oikawa is known for calling repeatedly to talk about something extremely insignificant. It's one of those times Iwaizumi just isn't sure whether to call back or not.

He leaves work to return home. Of course he thinks about the possible scenarios along the way and of course he goes back and forth between being concerned or being annoyed, and before he can make up his mind he's out of the train station and only a few blocks away from home.

The house isn't on fire, so that rules out one scenario. Iwaizumi unlocks the door and slips inside. The house is dark and warm, and the scent that hits his senses makes the back of his neck prickle with alertness. He starts to figure it all out.

"I'm home," he calls as usual, listening for Oikawa's response. He can hear it; a small murmur, probably muffled by blankets.

Iwaizumi sighs, a deep breath in and out, and sheds his suit jacket and shoes so he can step into their bedroom. The sweet scent grows stronger and Iwaizumi can pretty much _feel_ his pupils dilating in desire.

He stands in the doorway as he loosens his tie, his eyes scanning their bedroom. There are clothes scattered across the floor, not too bad thankfully, and a pile of blankets and pillows Iwaizumi didn't even know they had all stacked on their bed. He can see wild strands of Oikawa's soft hair sticking out, can see his face as he wiggles out of his nest to meet his alpha's gaze with a gentle smile.

"Iwa-chan," he hums, his voice thick with what's probably sleep. Iwaizumi shakes his head endearingly, a heavy sigh falling from his lips. Oikawa was definitely calling about this- his heat. Iwaizumi wants to be angry or annoyed or something that he didn't know in advance, but when the room is warm and swirling with pheromones that makes his insides turn to lava, he can't help but smile.

Oikawa doesn't allow him in his nest until he's taken off his work clothes and changed into the only remaining pair of his sweatpants. Oikawa clings to him immediately, rubbing his face against Iwaizumi's bare chest, soaking in his warmth but shivering, sighing and mewling against his chest. Iwaizumi cards his fingers lazily through Oikawa's hair, finding comfort in the repeated movements of his silky hair against his fingertips.

"How do you feel?" Iwaizumi asks, his voice a low rumble that reverberates in Oikawa's brain. His protective instincts override his overall annoyance.

"Tired," Oikawa drawls, and it's more of a whine than anything. "So sleepy. I couldn't stand waiting for you all day, Iwa-chan..."

Iwaizumi finally gets to scoff. "If you'd keep track of your heats you wouldn't have that problem."

He's met with a pout.

It's too cute so Iwaizumi leans down and kisses it, the taste, the feeling of Oikawa's lips making him feel grounded. Warm. Like he's in the right place. Like he wouldn't rather be anywhere else.

Oikawa whines when they part, trying to chase after Iwaizumi's lips but giving up when he loses that little bit of warmth in the crook of his neck. He shrugs the blankets up further as if they could do more than they already are. Iwaizumi sighs and looks down at his omega. His gaze rakes across his features, dim with the only light source being the setting sun slipping through the slits in their curtains. Oikawa's eyelashes are full and long and flutter when he looks up at Iwaizumi, his eyes shining with general optimism, the black of his pupils carving out the deep chocolate of his irises every time he sees Iwaizumi. His cheeks are soft, smooth, having been graced with naturally small pores. His lips are soft, softer than they usually are, little pink pillows parted in such a way Iwaizumi can slip right in between them. They twitch with fondness, sometimes peeling back to bare a beautiful row of teeth. They're not perfect, by all means, but Iwaizumi couldn't imagine not running his tongue over them, memorizing their pattern. Couldn't imagine them as any other way.

Oikawa sighs happily and it makes Iwaizumi look up. Oikawa shifts around, rubbing right up against Iwaizumi's chest and lazily, almost unconsciously mouthing along his bare chest. The room becomes warmer and Iwaizumi is reminded of the pheromones in his nostrils as his head spins again.

Don't get him wrong; Iwaizumi enjoys the beginnings of Oikawa's heat. He loves holding his omega, wrapping him in his strong arms and keeping him safe, feeling the gratitude and love seeping through their connected skin just from being together. He loves _looking_ at Oikawa, really looking at him, seeing him in such a natural and vulnerable state. He loves it.

But Iwaizumi enjoys the other parts of Oikawa's heat equally. The parts where his omega starts to squirm and sweat, his nerves oversensitive and every touch making him gasp. The parts where he shakes and leaks and _begs_ , the mewls he can't deny. The parts where his instincts take over and he makes his omega moan and cum again and again until he's sated, just for a few hours. The parts where they're both sweaty and spent and they are still in a comfortable place where they lovingly gaze into each others eyes and fall asleep with no concerns.

Oikawa is reaching the second part, now that his alpha is here beside him. Iwaizumi isn't surprised how quickly it came, as he must have been holding out and waiting all day while he was at work. Iwaizumi watches Oikawa as he begins to squirm a bit, his face heating up and his nose scrunching in that adorable way.

Iwaizumi watches Oikawa lift the hoodie- _his_ hoodie- up and over his head and on top of his nest. Looks down and see how pert his nipples are, pink and rosy buds planted on top of plump flesh. Iwaizumi lifts the blankets to see further, see that Oikawa's in his underwear; they're soiled with the beginnings of slick, tented from Oikawa's erection. It looks painful, and Iwaizumi knows it is. When he waits too long, Oikawa can start yowling in pain, begging and begging for some sort of release.

Iwaizumi hates seeing him be tortured like that.

"Iwa-chan," Oikawa moans breathlessly, already fingering his underwear, trying to pull it down and spread his legs at the same time. Iwaizumi cracks a smile, unable to help it, and repositions himself to hover over Oikawa. He pulls down the offending article of clothing and forces Oikawa's legs apart, his fingertips digging into his soft thighs, and stares hungrily at the wet, glistening folds in between his legs. Slick pools down in an endless stream, coating everything it can reach.

Iwaizumi doesn't realize he's growled until he hears Tooru wimper, chewing lightly at his fingers and waiting for his alpha to act. Instincts kicking in, Iwaizumi obliges. He shuffles in between Oikawa's legs, hiking his knees over his shoulders, and presses his face up against his wet thighs. The moan that greets his ears keeps him going, kissing along the flesh, nipping and sucking at it. It's so soft, Iwaizumi can't help but dig his fingers into it, watch as it squishes up around his digits. They're perfect, and Iwaizumi is going to make good work of ruining them.

Oikawa is already mewling. Hajime doesn't want to tease him too much but his thighs are deliciously tempting. He leaves scatters of bite marks and hickies, tongue running over every inch of the skin until he's sure he's licked it clean of the lubricating slick now gushing from his pussy. Tooru has a hand in his hair, claws nearly digging into his scalp as he squeezes his legs around Hajime's head. Hajime can hear his desperation and it just makes him want to _ruin_ Oikawa, fuck him until he doesn't remember his own name. Breed him until he's fat with cum, til it gushes from his gaping hole all of its own accord. Hajime shivers and turns his attention to Oikawa's wet entrance. The smell is enticing; he just wants a taste.

Oikawa's moan is music to his ears as Iwaizumi's lips attack his cunt, a burst of fresh, warm slick hitting his tongue as he runs it around his hole. He kisses and licks and massages the folds and the juices eagerly, coaxing out more for him to taste. The sounds of his wet, smacking lips are so lewd it just turns him on more.

"Ohhhh, _Hajime_....!" Tooru moans, the sound coming deep from his chest. His hips roll into his alpha's face, gasping and crying out in pleasure, sparks of pleasure zipping up into his gut every time Iwaizumi's tongue reaches in and hits his walls, slurps up the sweet, lubricating slick.

Hajime pops off briefly, a hand wrapping around Oikawa's cock and pumping it mercilessly. "Dirty boy," he says, his tone so dark and low he can feel Tooru pulse in his hand. "You like it when your alpha cleans up after you? Hmm? You're lucky you taste so good, baby."

"I'm sorry," Tooru gasps, desperately rolling his hips up. "I want it so bad, so bad-"

"Greedy," Hajime says, feeling turned on just from having Tooru a crying mess, pleading for him. "You wanna come? You can come, let me see you." Hajime pumps a bit faster now, shivering a bit at the beautiful moan that pierces his ears. "Good boy. Go ahead and let me hear you..."

Tooru comes suddenly, body shuddering and his wet hole convulsing. Hajime looks between his blissful expression and the delicious cunt in front of his face before he lifts himself up and sits back on his heels. Tooru reaches a hand out for him, quickly recovering. Of course, it's not enough until Hajime knots him.

"Did so good," Hajime praises, dipping down to hold Tooru in his arms and plant kisses along his jaw and neck, inhaling his sweet scent and licking over the permanent bite mark on his neck. "Such a good omega. 'M so lucky."

"Hajime," Tooru stutters, his legs wrapping around his hips and his head angling to the side to allow Hajime to press more kisses, suck a few more marks. "Feels good... Please don't stop."

"I got you," Hajime whispers, kissing deep in the crook of his lover's neck, trailing it up to slot their lips together. It's messy and audible but they're desperate, passionate, kissing as if they depended on it to survive. Tooru's breath is shaky, hands are shaky, little whimpers and needy moans leaving him between every slide of their lips. Hajime is fighting his own self control.

"Want you," Tooru moans, turning his head to the side and presenting the mark Hajime was mouthing over earlier. Warmth floods his body. "Please. I love you. I want you. Please."

Hajime swallows a thickness in his throat and ungracefully kicks off his sweatpants, not realizing how sweaty he'd gotten until he feels cool air hit his legs. Tooru watches him with a gentle yet hungry gaze. He keeps talking, clearly impatient.

"Want your cock. Want your _knot_ ," he breathes, licking his lips. "Wanna be filled. Wanna be stuffed with my alpha's fat cock."

Hajime growls again, this time on purpose. It does nothing to deter Tooru, as his hands still come up and grip his thick, aching erection. Just holding it in his hand makes him moan, and Hajime coaxes Tooru to flip over like a pancake.

He's obedient this time, lying on his stomach with his ass in the air, swinging it around in an attempt to entice Hajime. It does- especially when he can see his dripping hole, so puffy and gaping, convulsing around nothingness, inviting him to invade. Tooru looks over his shoulder with glossy eyes, a blush staining his soft cheeks and drool painting his chin. Hajime firmly places his hands on Tooru's hips, keeping him in place, and shoves his cock inside.

Tooru moans long and loud, tapering off into a sharp yelp as Hajime rolls his hips up to hit the spot deep inside he knows makes his omega feel good. Other than that he stays still, leaning forward to hover over his omega and watch his face, witness his gaping mouth and purely pleased expression. Tears drip from his eyes and fuck if that doesn't turn Hajime on.

" _Yes_ ," Tooru weakly gasps. His hands are fisting the bedsheets so hard his knuckles turn white. "It's so thick... I'm so full...!"

Hajime kisses a line down his spine as he relishes in Tooru's pleased blubbering, some moans coherent and others just nonsense. Just a second longer he waits, and when he can feel his own cock pulse with arousal does he decide to move. He's fought his instincts for too long.

Hajime pulls out until Tooru's cunt is trying to suck back in the head of his cock, and slams right back inside. It's brutal, the pace he sets, but Tooru's screaming and moaning makes his gut tingle with arousal, makes his hips snap into his mate harshly.

" _Hajime_!" Tooru gasps, angling his hips up and trying to push back against the force of his alpha's thrusts, trying to push him in deeper. "Fuck, ah, ah! _Yes_! More, more, my alpha, oh my- _fuuuck_!"

Hajime steels himself by resting his forehead on Tooru's back. Hajime knows Tooru loves it rough and Tooru knows Hajime loves hearing him scream and beg; they're in a perfect atmosphere of understanding and the only thing holding them back is the impossibility of sating each other without knotting.

"Dirty omega," Hajime huffs. "So fuckin perfect, Tooru. Taking my cock so well, such a good boy."

"Y-yeah, fuck!" There's a pause where Tooru needs to suck in a breath, turning his head and arching his back to try and hit that spot again. "Wanna be good for my alpha! Ah, hahh-! Want my alpha's cock, deeper, Hajime, _please_!"

Hajime leans up only to force his fingers into Tooru's hair, right up against his scalp, and grips the strands tight. Tooru just about screams as his head is yanked back, stars exploding behind his eyelids as they get into a new position. His back is arched and his hips are pinned against the mattress, Hajime leaning his weight on his lower back as he grips his hair with a hold that would hurt other omegas. He pistons his hips at a brutal pace, skin smacking hard against skin, barely drowned out my Tooru's pleading. His pleading for more, deeper, faster, please alpha _please_ -

Hajime growls, a low rumble in his chest. He's reaching the edge, and who knows how many times at this point Tooru's come. He's always so tight and hot, a perfect vice for Hajime to fuck into.

"Gonna breed you, babe," he growls. Tooru can imagine the way his pupils are blown wide, can imagine his sexed-up expression as he pounds into his omega's hole. "Gonna fill you up. Gonna make you fat with my pups."

"Ye-e-e- _esss_ -!"

"Yeah? Want me to breed you like a bitch? Want me to knot you and fill you up with my cum?" Hajime pants, getting closer and closer.

"Yeah, _yeah_ ," Oikawa moans, searing hot arousal making him nearly numb. "Yeah, wanna be your bitch-! _Mmm_! Hahh, fuck, wanna be pregnant, want my alpha to make me big and pregnant-! _FUCK_ -"

A few more incoherent snarls and Hajime feels his cock swell. Tooru can feel it too, clenching around him and crying out in an angelic mewl. If Hajime didn't know better he'd mistake it for pain. He gives a final thrust before he's locked inside, his orgasm ripping through him as he shoots cum into Tooru's womb. He heaves and pants and basks in his climax, and Tooru shivers and revels in the cum gushing inside of him. Hajime's knot satisfies him finally, like an itch that just couldn't be scratched before. His head limply falls to the bed when Hajime releases his hair.

Carefully, Hajime lowers himself to press against Tooru's back, and turns them so they're on their sides. It's a bit uncomfortable, a bit awkward, but when they're situated they sigh in unison. Hajime pets Tooru's hair while Tooru pants, spent and limp and lazily poking at his bulging stomach.

"You did well," Hajime praises softly, kissing Tooru's cheekbones and ear, thumbing over their bond mark. "Felt so good. You okay, babe?"

"Yeah," Tooru responds. His voice is slightly scratchy, thick with exhaustion. "Mm. Love my alpha. Love my Iwa-chan."

Hajime smiles against the back of Tooru's head and wraps his arms around his lover's waist. He makes work of kissing his skin lazily, as if trying to make up for all the teeth marks and hickies.

Tooru yawns. "Think I'm pregnant?"

Hajime pauses. It takes him a second to realize it's a serious question. He and Tooru hadn't talked about kids, much; he wouldn't mind raising a child with his mate, but... they're not exactly in a situation that would allow it. He sighs softly and wants to take it back when Tooru's head turns to the side to try and look at him.

"It's okay," Tooru says softly. He smiles, but Hajime can see the slight hurt in his eyes as clear as day. "Whenever you're ready."

Hajime kisses his cheek, contemplating for a moment. "I don't know."

Tooru is silent, almost afraid.

"Idiot. Whatever happens, I'm staying. If you're pregnant then I'll be damned if I'm not gonna be a good father. What do you take me for, dumbass?"

Despite all the name-calling, Tooru grins. It's bright and genuine, his eyes sparkling with fondness and fresh tears. He looks Hajime over before laughing, and the sound makes Hajime's heart skip a beat. Fuck, he loves this stupid, stupid omega.

"I love you, Iwa-chan," he mumbles, turning his head to look forward and hopefully secretly cry. "I love you. I'll love you forever. Forever and ever. My one and only alpha."

"Yeah, I got it," Hajime grumbles, but it's also endearing, in a way. "Love you too. Forever and ever."


End file.
